


Best Birthday Ever

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: There are more than a few surprises for Peggy's sixth birthday.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! <3
> 
> HOPE YOU HAD AN AMAZING DAY!

“You’ll be a good girl?” Jemma asked, while trying to put Skye into her coat, the young girl being more annoying than anything else, purposely not putting her arms into the sleeves.

Peggy nodded, looking up from her drawing. “I promise mummy.”

Jemma smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“You ready?” Fitz asked, coming down the stairs and placing a kiss on his wife’s head when he passed her.

“Of course,” Jemma confirmed, “But Skye isn’t up for getting ready.”

“Here, pass her to me.” Fitz accepted their youngest daughter and somehow, he managed to get her arm into the sleeve.

Jemma just shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Fitz just held Skye close to him, who wrapped her arms around his neck. “Magic touch.”

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” Daisy asked, looking up from her position on the floor, where she was drawing with Peggy. “Do I need to make dinner?”

Jemma thought for a moment and then shook her head. “No, we’ll bring in something on the way home from the pizza place. Just the usual?”

Both Daisy and Peggy nodded together, they were turning into a right double act. Jemma worried about the day that Daisy roped Peggy into mischief. It was inevitable.

“We’ll see you later,” Jemma said, reaching for the door and opening it.

“Bye!” Peggy called out. “See you soon daddy!”

“Later Monkey,” he smiled at her, leaving the house, Skye in his arms.

The door closed behind them.

And the smile dropped of Peggy’s face and Daisy noticed it instantly.

“Hey,” she asked, looking at her goddaughter. “What’s wrong?”

Peggy sighed. “I want to go with them.”

“Hey, I know but they’re going shopping for you, for your birthday. Don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you?”

A shrug from Peggy. “I suppose.”

Daisy smiled, and reached for a new piece of paper, and then another one for Peggy. “Now, what other animals can we draw?”

Peggy smiled again. “I have an idea.”

***

“Do you think Skye should pick something?” Jemma asked, holding the young girl close to her as Fitz pushed the trolley that was filled with the gifts that Peggy was getting for her birthday. “Let her pick something for Peggy?”

Fitz paused for thought then nodded. “That’s a good idea. What do you think? Stuffed animal? We’ve not got her one this year yet. You know she’s trying to make a zoo in her room.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “I think we know who to blame for that, don’t we?” she cooed at Skye. Skye babbled. “You want to pick something for Peggy?”

The young girl’s eyes lit up.

“I think she likes that,” Fitz agreed. “Is that it?”

Jemma thought for a moment then nodded. “We’ve presents, decorations and wrapping paper. I can get the food and cake the day before.”

“I should have expected that,” Fitz joked.

“Of course,” Jemma said, leading the way through the shop. “I excel at preparation after all.”

***

On the morning of her sixth birthday, Peggy was up early, but she wasn’t allowed to go into her parents’ room in case she woke up Skye, who still needed her sleep at that point. So she was filling in one of the activity books she had, doing dot to dot and maze puzzles.

Her light was on, and she had left a note outside her room, saying that she was awake so they didn’t need to worry about waking her up and they could come in.

And it was just after seven they came into her room (she wanted to say that it hadn’t been long but she had been up since just after five. Sleep hadn’t come easy to her. She was more than a little excited).

“Happy birthday,” both her parents greeted as they came into the room. Fitz was carrying a gift bag full of presents, and Jemma had Skye in her arms.

Peggy’s smile widened as they joined her on the bed. Skye clapped her hands in her mother’s arms as Fitz passed her the card.

Peggy opened it with care and read it, taking in every word. And she loved it. It had all the Disney Princesses on it. Including her favourite; Mulan.

“Thank you,” she beamed up at her parents.

“It’s okay,” Jemma said. “It’s your birthday. Do you want to open your presents?”

“Can I?” She could barely keep the excitement out of her voice and accepted the first gift with thanks.

It wasn’t long before she was close to being buried underneath a pile of wrapping paper. Her presents had been placed on the floor beside her bed so they would be out of the way: she had gotten some new crayons and paints along with an at-home-science kit, amongst other things.

Fitz pushed the paper to the side and a smile crossed his face. “This last one was picked by Skye.” He passed her an oddly wrapped object. Something that she couldn’t work out what it was and when she unwrapped it, she let out a squeal of delight.

“A panda! Just what I always wanted!” She cuddled the stuffed animal close to her. “Thank you, Skye! I love it!”

Skye just babbled in reply and tried to reach for her older sister so Jemma passed her over.

Peggy placed a kiss on her younger sister’s head when…

“Peggy!”

“Wait…” Jemma began. “Did she just?”

“I think she did.” Fitz replied.

“What?” Peggy asked.

“That was her first word,” Jemma explained.

Peggy’s mouth dropped open. “This is the best birthday! Ever!”


End file.
